A general-purpose computing device, such as a personal computer (PC), is designed to meet a wide range of end-user needs. Other computing devices are dedicated to specific tasks and do not require all of the functionality of a general-purpose computing device. Examples of such specialized computing devices are those embedded in printers and certain portable electronic devices such as smart phones, video game consoles, and MP3 players.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.